Efficient cleaning performance and viscosity of the cleaning compositions are two requirements which drive consumer acceptance of cleaning products. Indeed, viscosity enables cleaning compositions to remain long enough on the surface to provide an effective cleaning action. Such a requirement is of particular utility in cleaning compositions intended to be applied "as is"to non-horizontal structural surfaces such as walls, windows and sanitary fittings such as sinks, baths, showers, wash basins and WCs. More particularly, viscosities of 10 cps to 4000 cps are suitable. On the other hand, effective cleaning is important, especially on greasy and oily soils and/or where the composition is thereafter diluted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cleaning compositions having effective cleaning performance and viscosity.
The Applicant has now found that the combination of a surfactant system, comprising a short chain surfactant and a long chain surfactant, and a polycarboxylate polymer in a liquid cleaning composition fulfils such a need.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides stable compositions, especially in presence of a bleach component.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides liquid cleaning compositions which are safe to the user when said composition is sprayed onto the surface to be treated.